


Eliot Graves

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark Original Percival Graves, Dom Original Percival Graves, Hurt Newt Scamander, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smitten Original Percival Graves, amnesia Newt, newt scamander is Eliot Graves, obliviate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Newt has been missing for year and to the world Percival is working hard to find him, but what they didn't know what he is hiding.





	1. Chapter 1

He woke to the rain tapping his windows; it was still dark and his clock is telling him it was only 2am. He turns his head and looks towards his sleeping companion; he felt his heart clench at the sight of the beautiful young man laying there curled up on his pillows. He didn’t know how long he just watched his lover remembering the way he fucked him watching the young man arch his back his orgasms shook the image is burnt into his mind. 

He loved the pale skin and how shone in the light of the dull room and his red hair is a little too long and his fanning out on the pillow which made him looks more feminine. He leaned closer and breathed in his scent and sighed as he reached out and skimmed his fingers over a scar on the slender shoulder. He remembered being told that a dragon had thought the red was a small female dragon and tried to mount him. The red head chuckled about it while the older man frowned trying banish the image away. He moved his fingers and ran it down the cute little nose and watched the way the red head wrinkled up his nose and rolled over mumbling about Niffler. 

He notices the sun was rising and now the close was reading 6pm and peppered haired man felt his peace has ended and a frowned formed on his face as he realised that when the red head wakes up they will a small amount of time together before he returned to England. His heart was pounding in his chest as he slipped from the bed and paced running his fingers though his hair as he tried to calm himself. He look down at him he couldn’t image this beauty leaving him he couldn’t image himself be alone again. His heart twisted in pain at those thoughts running though his mind and that little dark voice in the back of mind whispered ‘You know what you got to do?’ The voice told him ‘Just one little spell and he is all yours.’ The voice didn’t sound like his own it was darker full of evil but it was comforting him.

He didn’t even notices that he had picked up the wand in his hand until after the tail end of the spell left his wand. The horror of what he has done hit him with the full force that he almost fell to his knees. “What have I done?” He whispered to himself, while the voice in the back of his head laughed as it faded leaving Percival own thoughts to crush him.

Year later…  
It’s been a year since Newt disappeared the Ministry of Magic and MACUSA are up in arms trying to find their Magizoologist. Who was meant have returned to England but he never arrived, Aurors worked night and day to try and find the missing red head but there was no sight or sound of Newt Scamander or his case. Theseus arrived in New York to help find his brother because that was the last place he was. He walked into MACUSA and up to his old friend Percival Graves the Director of Magical Security and head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

He walked into his offices and watched at the older man barked at his Aurors as he told them to keeping looking. He had a large map of New York the red lights blinking while others turned black. “Percy.” He called out. The pepper haired Auror looked up to see his auburn haired man standing at his door way. He looked he hadn’t slept in months and he couldn’t blame him he looks the same as he is working long hours each day.   
“Theseus what are you doing here?” He asked “I told you I would keep you informed?” He told him, as he walked around his desk up to him, they shook hands and then hugged before standing back and looked at each other.   
“I know I needed to talk to you.” Percival nodded, and turned around  
“Goldstein takes over for a bit I need to speak with Mr Scamander about the case.” He told him.  
“Yes sir.” She said, he nodded to her and then left the offices his hand pressed to Theseus’ shoulder.

They sat in a quiet area outside cigarettes between their fingers “I came to help.” He said, Percival took a drag of his cigarette and then turned took him as he watched his friend brake down into tears. “Mum and Dad weren’t happy with his life choices but they were proud of him and they just want to tell that… but-but…”  
“We will find him These, we are looking for him everywhere. I have Aurors looking everywhere for him and not just in New York.” He told him.   
“There is a rumour going around that Grindelwald had something to do with Newt going missing?” He told him “You know one of his followers could have taken him?”   
“I have looked into that, it’s unlikely but I’m not going to rule it out.”   
“I can’t stop thinking about what they could be doing to my Newt, he…he is a very sweet boy and he isn’t good socially with people.” He sobbed into his hands, he just cried Percival placed a hand his back and just stat there.   
“Look go to your hotel and I will come by tomorrow and we will talk more about it.” He told him as he moved to run his fingers though Theseus hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Theseus wanted to stay with Percival, he had to tell him that his placed had been renovated since Grindelwald had stole his life he need to change and it was safer that his friend stayed in the hotel. That seem to work it put the man off at least for now after returning to work he did a few more hours before returning home. He sighed and ran his hand down his face as he leaned against the fire place, he could hears music playing from the radio filtering though the house. 

He smiled as he watches small animals scurry passed him as he heads up to the bed room. Pulling his tie loose and popping open the top button as he shrugs his jacket off, he walked down the Hall way when he notices Niffler coming out of his offices. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, the little creature looked up at him and sniffed his little nose. Sighing he pulled something out of his pocket and knelt down holding out the small trinket “I will give you this if you return what you stole from my offices.” He asked him, there was look on the Niffler’s face as he held his pouch before he empty it and held his little paws up to the shinny object. “Good boy.” Percival said to him handing it over to him and gathered his things up.

Humming to himself he walked into the bed room and stood and sighed smiling happily at the sight before him, there was his Eliot sat up in bed holding their first born to his breast and feed from his nipple. He growled and watched those bright green orbs look up at him and the small smile formed on his lips. Percival let his eyes travel own Eliot’s body to their child suckling from his breast to the trail of escaped milk trickled down his body and over the swollen bump where their 2nd and 3rd child lay growing safely. “Hello my love.” Percival said as he placed his jacket on a coat hanger and then up on the door.   
“You’re a little late Percy.” He told him  
“I’m sorry love it’s just this missing friend of mine.” He sighed as he walked over to the bed kicking his shoe off and crawls over to the red head and leaned ups and presses a kiss to his lips. Eliot kisses him back cupping his face with his free hand before the older man pulled back. He looked down at Grey had pulled away from Newt’s nipple.  
“I’m so sorry.” He told him as he let pepper haired man as he picked up the dark haired baby and carried him over to his cot as he tapped his back gently until he burped. “He must have meant a lot to you.” He said as he placed Grey into his cot.  
“He was a friend of mine brother, I promises to look after him and I fail.” He told him as he walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Eliot and placed his hand on his swollen stomach.

He could feel his other two children move and it made him smile as he kissed his stomach “It’s just we have so many ‘hot tips’ that lead to a dead end.” He told him, as he looked up into those perfect green orbs. Eliot smiled softly at him as he ran his fingers though the older man’s hair as he pressed his face to the bump.  
“What was his name again?” The red head asked softly  
“Newton Scamander.” Percival said, he looked up at the red head’s face and watched his reaction, but there was none.   
“Newton...Newt…Newt.” He smiled as he looked down at Percival “It’s Cute names, maybe one of these are a Newt?” Eliot smiled, as he looked to Percival who let out a sigh and grinned back at him and then pushed himself up and leaned in and kissed him on the lips.   
“What a wonderful idea.” 

 

Next that day…  
while Eliot put their son Grey in his cot for his afternoon nap as Percival sits in his offices was thinking about how long he could keep this lie going. It just sort of happen a year ago he slept with Newt and when he woke up he realised that he would disappear off heading back to England. He didn’t even know what he did until he was standing over Newt the tail end of the wisp of the obliviate spells. He remembered dropping his wand and pressing his hands to his mouth as he let what he done sink in. He had climbed onto the bed and started to shake Newt’s unconscious form but when those bright green orbs open and looked at him with a confusion and fear Percival knew he had not just wiped a couple of memories but everything. 

Newt didn’t know who he was or where he was but Percival quickly told him that his name is Eliot Graves and he is his husband. That he attacked by a mad wizard who had tortured him and has been in a coma for the last month. He was shocked at how easily Newt took it and curled up in his arms and cried at the lost of his memories. The more he talked the more the lies spilled out of his mouth about how he and ‘Eliot’ met who they fell in love. Eliot was now an orphan with no brothers or sister who collects rare animals and raises them and they have been married for a year when they were both attacked by Grindelwald. 

“Percy?” He was jumped out of his thought and looked up at the beautiful red head looking down at him with a softly smile. “Are you alright?” He asked   
“Yes I’m fine my beautiful.” He smiled as he pulled Eliot onto his lap and held his hips firmly.   
“No you’re not your stressed why don’t I help you relax.” He purred, as he warped his arms around Percival’s neck and kissed him. He decided long ago that he couldn’t blame Grindelwald for everything he was doing lying to his friends to Newt’s brother Theseus, but hell he is happy beyond happy this is all he ever wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Percival watched Eliot nurse a wolf pup; he was shocked when he first saw him with the wolf pup latched to his nipple. But Eliot was like that he would do things that no normal person would do to protect these beasts, even going as far as to let a wolf pup suckle from him. Percival is use to these sights by now he often has to fight for Eliot's affection with some of his creatures; he never thought he would be jealous of the swooping evil.

Those bright green eyes looked up at him and he couldn’t help but smile back “You know I think this is a werewolf cub?” Eliot beamed, Percival raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the garden chair and kneels down in front of him, and he sees Grey tucked in Eliot’s arms latched onto the other nipple.   
“Do you know what you do to me?” Percival whispers as he tangles his fingers into the soft wavy red hair and kisses him on the lips. Percival won’t lie he loves his life even if he has to keep it secret from the rest of the world, if they were to find out about Eliot they would ruin everything and take his family away from him. “How do you know he is a wolf pup?” He whispered as he pulls away from those sinful lips.   
“Look at his eyes, they are golden amber, he must have been born like this.” He saw the look on Eliot's face and smiled at the focus. “Ummm let’s see you brought him to me last week and he is a newborn so he hasn’t had his first full moon yet… he will change on the first full moon.” Eliot smiled and kissed Percival on the lips.   
“Just be careful would hate to find that he bite you accidentally or Grey.” He strokes the younger man’s face.   
“Would it be the end of the world if I was?” Eliot asked  
“No no, it wouldn’t.” 

They have lived happily this for a while, long enough for Percival to father three children and adopted one werewolf cub. But he has a feeling it’s all about to come crashing down around him; he had two choices brake Eliot’s heart or run. But he had no idea it was Eliot that would surprise him “I have a surprise for you, Percy.” He smiled as he stood up and kissed him on the lips   
“Oh, will I like it?” He asked   
“I promise you will be shocked.” He smiled as he put Grey in the playpen with the wolf pup and walked towards the garden house. He held out one hand for Percival while his other hand rested on the bump. 

They walked up the step to the garden house and that is when he felt like the rug being pulled out from under him. There was Theseus sat there drinking tea and eating cake “T-Theseus…” Percival was lost for words as he watched the other man stand up “What is this?”   
“You have been lying to me.” Eliot says as he turns to face him “Well you’ve done a little more than that haven’t you darling.”   
“E-Eliot…”  
“No, it’s Newt.” The redhead said, Percival just looked shocked he didn’t know what to say or do as he looked at Newt.  
“Y-You remember?”   
“Funny thing about working with rare creatures sometimes they help you remember.” Closing his eyes Percival felt tears burn his eyes “Oh don’t cry.” Newt tells him softly as he cups his cheeks and wiping away the tears.   
“You’re going to leave me.” He knows what he sounds like, but he doesn’t care he is about to lose his world.   
“Damn right he is going to leave you!” Theseus snarled “You are a monster Percival I’m going to take you in and they are going to lock you up…” He sneered.

Newt rolled his eyes and turned to face his bother “Petrificus Totalus.” He tells him, Theseus gasp his eyes widen as he falls backwards onto the floor. Turning back to a stun Percival Newt smiled and kissed the man on the lips.   
“I’m not going to leave you, I’m not happy you wiped my memory Percival I think that is rather cruel of you.” The dark-haired man nodded and pressed his head to Newt’s shoulders holding onto him breath in his scent. “My brother means well and wants to protect me but it’s all far too late, don’t you think Darling?” He presses his hand to the older man’s neck as he sobbed in his arms. “Shhhh I told you I’m not going to leave, I’m going to stay right here with you and my babies.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding chapter now now... oh yay


End file.
